worthhollowfandomcom-20200215-history
Wynne
Name: Wynne Seeming: Fairest ' Kith: '''Romancer '/ '''Airtouched (Elemental) Court: Winter '''(Queen) Freehold: '''Dallas Virtue: Fortitude Vice: Pride Pronouns: She / Her / Hers Physical Description Apparent Age: Maybe in her 20s? Or 30s? Height: It's... hard to say. She's probably smaller than you. Unless you like 'em tall. Skin: Uh. She might be white like a cloud or blue like the sky... Hair/Eye Color: Her eyes are deep pools of water that drink you in, framed by dark lashes that draw you to her, sorry, what was I saying? Clothing: Made of cloth. Probably. Detailed Appearance: Mantle: Noteworthy Merits: Striking Looks (4) Pinterest: Wynne Commonly Known Wynne blew into the Dallas Winter court like the harsh northern wind, and the then-Dallas Queen soon thereafter went into self-exile in Fort Worth for reasons that were never disclosed to anyone. The wyrd crowned Wynne that year, and the trouble with Summer started soon after--though the conflict has been on a slow bubble. What is known is that Wynne passionately hates both Summer Queens and that, despite his frequent and loud opinions on the matter, the conflict almost certainly is not ''over Eric Leight. The Winter Queen is widely known to be lovely, but no one can ever truly agree on what she looks like. Her eyes are striking, her face is beautiful, her hair is as soft as the wind, her mantle is like the burn of ice on hot skin... but as for actual basic details like hair color and eye color, no one can quite be certain. '''Winter 2013': Wynne comes to town during Imani's reign. Imani finishes out the season and immediately moves to Fort Worth, leaving Wynne the queen-presumptive. Winter 2014: As anticipated, Wynne is crowned Dallas Queen; Imani swears to Ash in Fort Worth. Uncommonly Known Hunter seduced Wynne and took her into captivity into Arcadia. She loved him regardless, and came to DFW looking for him with Mindfinder. When Queen Imani saw the strength of her mantle and recognized Hunter from Wynne's omen, she stepped down and moved to Fort Worth, allowing Wynne to take the crown in Dallas and use her power to advocate for Hunter. Wynne, meanwhile, erased her omen with the help of her courtier Noah. Gentry * Queen of the Bitter North Winds Omen When you cast Omen 1 on Wynne, you receive a vision. You are in the Winter ballroom, and you can tell that it is night. The room is dark and though it is as wide and cavernous as always, with soft echoes distorting every sound, there is a sense that the ballroom is closed, that doors are locked tight and windows are secured. Wynne is here, as is an attractive young man with prematurely graying hair. There is also, ominously, a padded bench here, liberally covered with leather straps. Nearby is a small table, strewn with metallic instruments that glint silver in the meager candlelight. The man sighs, and the expression on his face is one of boredom, mingled with uncertainty; the look of a parent who is unsure whether they want to tolerate a particularly capricious and childish demand. "Wynne, are you sure about this? I don't wanna have to move after, you know? I kinda like it here." The beautiful woman gives him an imperious scowl. "This is a direct order from your sovereign. I know you can handle it. I know I can handle it. And, no, I'm not going to banish you for rendering a service that I require. Do you need me to make you a pledge?" He shrugs and looks resigned to the situation. "Nah, I reckon we're good as is. You sure you don't want a safe word or something?" Eyes as blue as the ocean depths roll scathingly at him. "No, I do not want a safe word. That would defeat the purpose. Do please get on with it; the night won't last forever." He nods, and suddenly the man is all business. He steps forward to strap the beautiful woman to the bench, his movements sure and confident; the Winter Queen does not resist him in any way. And over the next several hours, as you watch, unable to look away, she is tortured and healed and tortured again. The man goes through his work with the air of a professional who has done this many times before. The torture is not sexual or sexualized in any way, and indeed Wynne remains modestly clothed for the session, but it is no less painful and brutal for the young woman. Tears spring to her eyes, despite her previous resolve, and though no words or sounds can escape the gag she wears, she shakes her head repeatedly at him, begging him to let her go. He does not. When morning finally comes, the soft dawn light spilling through the frosted panes of glass, the white ballroom is awash in blood. The lovely queen of Winter sobs desolately, her spirit broken and her body hurting despite the healing salves her torturer has bathed her in. He pauses, as he has done several times through this process, and there is a sense that he is scanning the weft of the wyrd about her, his eyes seeing things that you in the vision do not. Finally he nods. "That's done it. The omen is set. You okay, Wynne?" The woman coughs as he removes the gag, and wraps her arms around herself when she is finally released from her restraints. "I'll be fine," she whispers, shivering in the cold of the ballroom. "You did what I asked. Thank you, Noah." Category:NPC Category:Monarch Category:Dallas Category:Winter